


[Podfic] For As Long As We Both Shall Live

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Nobody is dead forever, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How am I supposed to fix alternate universes?” Steve asks, bewildered. “I don’t even know how to fix the one I’m in right now. He won’t—I don’t know where he is.”</p>
<p>“It will be dangerous,” Lady Sif says, lower lip scraped between her teeth.</p>
<p>Steve ducks his head to hide an expression somewhere between a wince and a smile. “Dangerous, I’m used to,” he says softly, dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] For As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [for as long as we both shall live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950510) by [ftmsteverogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmsteverogers/pseuds/ftmsteverogers). 



> Thank you to Dancinbutterfly who suggested and got permission for me to record and post this! You are awesome babe!
> 
> Thank you to Wistful_Joy for writing awesome and giving permission for it to be recorded and posted for everyone to enjoy! YOU ROCK!! <3 <3

For As Long As We Both Shall Live

By: Wistful_Joy

1:13:46

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qenwx42vp2wgfnh/For_As_Long_As_We_Both_Shall_Live.mp3) (70MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wbtjtnftbt18n58/For_As_Long_As_We_Both_Shall_Live.m4b) (59MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qenwx42vp2wgfnh/For_As_Long_As_We_Both_Shall_Live.mp3)


End file.
